On the Wings of Angels
by Dr.AshleyRied
Summary: Her mother was a half vampire and her father a protect that is known as a guardian.  Isabella has the ability to have children and switch between her vampire and human forms. what happens when she meets her mate, carlisle, and an angry love comes for her.
1. Chapter 1

CARLISLE AND BELLA STORY

BELLA POV

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan, though I prefer Bella. I am 25 years old, well physical I'm over 700 but that's beside the point, and I am what many species call a guardian. Though only half, my father was a full guardian and my mother came from a long line of shape shifters, she is also half vampire. So I can turn into a huge white lioness and also I can have wings when I am in my human form.

My mother was killed when I was only six and my father Charlie raised me. When I turned 18 I began to shape shift and when I turned 421 I got my wings. My father wouldn't tell me much about being a shape shifter. When I was 105 my father sent me to my mothers father, Aro. He is the ruler of Volturi.

During my stay I fell for a vampire named Demitri. I left the Volturi for short periods of time but always returned. Demitri and I had a son, Darius, he is only 7 but looks 15 and is very intelligent.

After Darius was born something happened with Demitri. He became strict and harsh. I left after he tried to attack Darius when I said no to him. Aro was going to execute Demitri but he escaped. I've been in hiding with my son for the past 2 years.

At the moment I am working as an interior designer. I've been away from Forks, Washington for two years working on various interior design projects. The reason I am returning or rather one of them is that this lady came up to me and told me I had to follow her. I said no and one of her guards got pissed. That guard was my previous boyfriend Jacob Black, he is also a shape shifter. He said he would kill my father if I continued to deny the lady. So that's why I'm going home, to check on my father.

At the moment I am lying in the side of the road. My porsche was hit by a drunk driver and I was waiting for my body to heal. I saw a black car pull up and stop. A man walked towards me and my heart skipped a bear. Oh SHIT I just found my mate, crap what the fuck is that smell. It's a vampire, wait he's a vampire. DOUBLE CRAP.

The beautiful man or rather vampire walked towards me and I growled. Not sure whether to trust him or not, I mean he's my mate and all but still he's a vampire. Suddenly without me thinking my body started to phase. DAMN IT DAMN IT. Then it went black.

CARLISLE POV

I was on my way home from the hospital when I saw a red Porsche that looked like it had been in an accident on the side of the road. I stopped the car and that's when I noticed the woman on the ground. I quickly got out of the car and rushed to her at human speed. She growled at me which surprised me, she was covered in blood.

I took a quick step back when she started to shake. Then in a matter of seconds a white lioness had taken the place of the woman. The lioness' fur was covered in blood and her wounds were bleeding. I should no I needed to help her.

I had this overwhelming felling of protectiveness and love towards this woman. I gently picked her up and put her in the car. Within fifteen minutes we were at my house, thanks to my speeding. I quickly took the woman to my room ignoring the stares I got from my 'children'.

After I had cleaned off her fur and she was white again, I turned to the six vampires in the doorway. Alice, Esme, Edward and Jasper all looked concerned. Emmet looked confused and concerned while Rose was only confused.

"I didn't see this. Why didn't I see this." Alice was confused and ashamed. She had told me I would meet my soul mate today but apparently she didn't know it would be like this.

The woman or well lion whimpered and I turned. She began to change back to human and she was naked. I growled at my family. "Get out." They backed out of the room quickly and I went to cover the woman with a blanket.

She was the epiphany of beauty and I couldn't help that my mind immediately went to the gutter. Edward and Jasper both yelled for me to relax and get my head out of the gutter. I could hear Emmett laughing and Rose smacking him on the head.

The woman had short spiked brown hair and was tall about 5'7". Her body was well toned with muscles and she had curves in all the right places. Great now I have a hard-on.

She started to whimper before her eyes shot open and she sat up. The sheet fell down and her bare chest was shone to me. Almost immediately she looked at me before pulling the sheet up to cover herself. "My name is Carlisle Cullen here are some clothes."

I slowly picked up the clothes Alice had brought in and handed them to her. I turned to give her privacy, after a few minutes I turned back around. She stared at me. "Thank you for your help. My name is Isabella, I hope to see you soon but I have to do something.

ISABELLA POV

I picked up his scent the second I woke up it was mixed with my soul mate's scent. I quickly put on the clothes hoping I would be in quick enough.

I jumped out the window and let my wings go free. My mate jumped after me. I was tempted to tell him not to follow but oh well.

I flew down to the ground and let my wings fold back into my body. The man stopped behind me and I ran in the direction of the scent. Carlisle followed me. I caught sight of Demitri and Darius and I growled loudly.

"Demitri, let him go." My words were full of venom and hate.

"Demitri?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. Did Carlisle know Demitri?

Demitri smiled at my then turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle Cullen, still feeding off animals are we."

I saw Darius wiggle slightly in Demitri's arms. His eyes opened and his face contorted with panic. "MOM!"

My sons scream was the final straw. I lounged at Demitri, catching him off guard. He dropped Darius and I pulled my son into my arms, growling at Demitri the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN DARIUS, CARA, JOHN, MARK, AND IVY. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY HELPED A LOT.**

CHAPTER 2

Carlisle hissed and leaped into action when Demitri lept at Isabella and Darius. "Mine!" He yelled loudly.

The other Cullen's ran into the clearing, having been informed by Alice that something was happening. They froze in shock as their normally cool and collected head of family collided with Demitri, both snarling at eachother. Carlisle threw Demitri across the clearing and into a tree before crouching in front of Isabella and Darius protectively.

Demitri hissed in anger and frustration, he was now outnumbered since the other Cullen's had arrived. "You will be mine, Isabella." He hissed and Carlisle growled at him before Demitri turned and fled to fight another day.

Four other people ran into the clearing and froze when Carlisle growled at them. There were two girls, one older around twenty with blonde hair and blue eyes and a younger one about ten with red hair and green eyes. Then there were two boys, twins, both around the age of sixteen with brown hair and brown eyes, one had longer hair than the other.

"Carlisle it's ok, they're family." Isabella said softly with a smile on her face. Although she could have defended herself Isabella was glad Carlisle, HER mate, was here to protect her. She gently set Damian down in the grass and slowly walked to Carlisle's crouched form. Isabella gently placed a hand on her mate's face and forced him to look at her. "I'm safe Carlisle, it's ok."

Carlisle lifted from his crouch and after inspecting Isabella for damage he hugged her close and purred into her neck. "Mine." He said quietly.

Isabella couldn't help the shiver that came over her when Carlisle purred into her neck. "Yes, yours only yours." She whispered back to her now calm mate.

After a few moments they pulled apart and Isabella motioned for the four others to come closer. The long haired boy began to speak. "Sorry boss, my fault….got distracted….sorry, so sorry."

Isabella took the boy in her arms as he quietly began to cry. Although she was mad at him he was only a child and her son wasn't hurt. "Mark I'm not mad with you, disappointed yes, but not mad. Noone got hurt everything's ok right now."

Mark stopped crying and Isabella gently brushed his hair out of his face when he pulled away. She then turned to Carlisle with a smile. "This is Mark and his twin John." Both boys smiled and nodded at Carlisle. "This is Cara," the older blonde smiled at Carlisle, "and this is little Ivy." Isabella pulled the small redhead to her side.

Ivy peaked out shyly from Isabella's side and gave Carlisle a small smile. "Hello."

Carlisle smile at his new family members and greeted each one before quickly introducing the other Cullen's. "Mama." Isabella turned to her son and quickly gathered the young boy in her arms. "Please don't let him take me, mama."

"Never, Damian, Never." Isabella whispered softly to her son.

"So does someone want to explain wait's happening and how you know Demitri. You're oviously not vampires." Edward said rudely and Esme reprimanded him with a slap on the head.

Isabella looked at her family then at Carlisle. "I guess I should begin with What we are, some call us angels…"


	3. Author's note

Authors note!

PLEASE HELP!

So I need help choosing some names so please check out my poll! I could really use the help from my amazingly awesome readers.

~~~~~Dr. Ashley Ried


End file.
